Dust dissemination poses safety, health, and environmental problems in many commercial environments. For instance, in many industries, the transportation handling and storage of bulk solids is common as in industries such as mining, mineral processing, agricultural, power, steel, paper, etc. One major problem associated with bulk solids is-dust generation and the control of fugitive dust emissions.
Industrial sources of fugitive dust include open operations, leaks and spills, storage, disposal, transit or poor housekeeping of sundry finely divided solid particulates. The iron and steel industries are replete with examples of the above enumerated categories. Wind erosion of exposed masses of particulate matter such as coal or mine mill tailings, fertilizer, etc., causes both air pollution and economic waste. Detrimental effects on health and cleanliness result where these fine particles are carried aloft by the winds.
A typical method for controlling the dust is to apply a water spray. However, water sprays only control dust for a short period of time depending upon environmental conditions. The application of the spray has to be repeated frequently to provide ongoing dust control. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,662 discloses aqueous foamable compositions and their use to suppress coal dust. The composition contains water, an interpolymer of a polymerizable vinyl ester and a partial ester compound interpolymerizable with the vinyl ester, and a detergent wetting agent. The interpolymer binds coal dust and keeps the dust particles encapsulated after the foam has collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,572 discloses a combination of an organic polymer latex such as a styrene-butadiene interpolymer and a silicone applied to the surface of a coal pile or other mass of finely divided particulate materials. In addition, a wetting agent may be incorporated to prevent premature coagulation. The combination is applied as an aqueous mixture such as by spraying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,261 discloses the suppression of dust with an aqueous foam comprising a foaming agent and an elastomeric water insoluble polymer. The foam provides immediate dust suppression and eases application. The polymer coats the material and continues to suppress dust generation during handling of the material after the foam has collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,268 discloses the use of at least one methacrylate polymer for dust suppression. The methacrylate polymer provides dust suppression when applied to a wide variety of materials. After application, the polymer provides a tacky, water resistant coating which effectively prevents dusting while additionally acting as an anti-freeze agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,635 discloses a combination of water soluble anionic acrylic polymers and nonionic glycol polymers and anionic and nonionic surfactants useful for the control of dust emissions into the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,233 discloses a method and composition for controlling fugitive dust particles which comprises an oil containing dust control treatment including a small amount of a water insoluble elastomeric polymer. The inclusion of a small amount of elastomer significantly improves the dust control performance. The composition can be applied as a spray or foam.